To Be Found
by Mrs.Smiles
Summary: When Bella is 8 years old, her and her family were on their way to visit family in Washington but something goes wrong when the plane crashes leaving both parents dead and Bella alone...That is until the foxes find her. Will she ever be found? Or will she forever be missing? Not sure if it will be AH yet... Vote?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Hey Guys! I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to post my new story! so...I'll update the next chapter soon! :) Yesterday I also Did Update Finding me...

Summary: when Bella was 8 years old she was on her way to Washington to visit family on a plane with her parents, Charlie and Renee Swan when The plane crashes leaving both parents dead and Bella alone she crawls into the wilderness only to be found by Foxes who care for her and treats her as there own only till' Bella turns 12 years old and is taken from her new family only to be thrown into foster care...Cullens= Vampires...Cannon Pairings (B/E R/EM A/J ES/C)

P.S.I do not own Twilight or the charecters! I only own this storys plot! :)

ENJOY! :D

Chapter 1:The Plane Ride

Bella POV

I was so excited! Mommy and Daddy were taking me to visit auntie Jessica! I dont think her husband mike likes me though...I felt tears begin to well in my eyes 'What did I ever do to him?' I thought to myself. I remember the look of complete discuss he would give me when ever I walked by or when ever I feel he would just look at me and start laughing hysterically asif my pain was all that he wanted in the world... His most wanted thing in the world. Nobody but me seemed to notce though.

"Escuse me everyone 121774 to Algona,Washington will now be boarding!" Said an overly cheerful voice.I looked up to Daddy only to see him smiling down at me his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Thats us Kiddo!" With those 3 works spoken I squealed and jumped fom my seat to run to the ticket stand where I stood at tapped my foot impaciently while I watched my parents get up laughing and slowly walk towards me. After what seemed forever they were finally giving our tickets to the nice lady who gave me a stamp and boarding the plane.

"Hello passangers! I hope you enjoy todays flight but before we take off I want to go over some simple rules. First-" Blah Blah Blah rules-smhules. 'Who needs rules anyways' I thoght as Mommy leaned over and helped me buckle my seatbelt. About 20 minutes later a lady came by with a cart full of snacks gave me a cookie and some apple juice I said thank you and her face immeadiatly lit up with a smile before she walked away. I quickly finished both items when I decided to go to the bathroom.

"Mommy?" I asked. She turned and smiled at me in encouragemet "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Hun I'll go with you!"

"No! Mommy I can go by myself! Please?" Gosh! I hated being treated like a 4 year old and less. She doesnt need to help me with that anymore! She looked into my eyes asif searching for something... I suppose she didnt find it. She reluctantly nodded her head and I sprung out of my seat, giddy that she finally realized that she didnt need to help me with this one thing. I turned my head a bit so I could see behind me and saw he staring at me with a bit of hurt in her eyes. Guilt quickly took its course over me and I felt tears welling in my eyes for the second time today. 'Why did I have to be such a jerk?' I thought to myself in annoyance.

I rushed into the stall and sat on the toilet putting my head in my hands letting out a sob. I sat there for a few minutes laying in misery before I decided to suck it up and use the bathroom before mom and dad get worried. I was in the middle of doing my THING when the intercom went again.

"Everyone this is not a false alert! I repeat this is not a false alert! Do not panic! Just fasten your seat belts and hold onto something tight!"(sorry I dont know what theyre soppopsed to say so I just guessed!) I could hear the panic rising into his voice as he spoke. Outside I could hear screaming and yelling before I felt asif the plane had started falling and my stomache rised to my throat. I quickly f;ushed the toilet and cowerd into the corner of the stall planting my feet firmly on the side of the toilet and taking ahold of the toilet paper holder thingie with my hand.

Outside the door I could hear mommy arguing with some laady who was telling her to go back to her seat but mommy kept yelling that her daughter wasin the bathroom I was getting up to open the door. I was almost fully up when the plane jerked downwards taking me with it and back into my position with my feet planted on the toilet and hand gripping the toilet role thingie instinctivly. Not even a second after I did this I heard piercing screams threw out the plane before we hit something. I heard a window break and the screaming come to an abrupt stop.

I stayed where I was for a couple of minutes. Lisening to see if someone made any noises...Nothing. I slowly came out of my spot and walked out the door. What I saw almost made me throw up. The plane had chucks taken out of it out side the window I would see one of the wings had a small fire on it but thats not the dicuscusting part...There was limbs strewn out all over the floor with out bodys being attached

(I know its really unrealistic but I couldnt think of anyhing else! Sorry!) And there was blood everywhere.

I elt so bad for all of these people.' How can such a thing happen to them!' I thought in dispear. I kept on with my thoughts for awhile before my thought drifted of to Mommy and Daddy. Before I could comprehend what I was doing I was running all over the plane looking for any signs of them with tears running down my face. I didnt find any signs of Mommy or Daddy that was until I saw a familuar head of hair. With tears in my eyes I reached over and rolled his head so I could see him. Daddy. My Daddy died! Tears ran down my face faster than before and my sobbs grew louder and longer.

"I love you Daddy" I wispered after giving him a kiss on the forehead and leaving him. Isearched for Mommy for hours but couldnt find her anywhere. Not on the plane and not around the plane. I did find a blood stain in the dirt that was in the shape of a person around 5 feet from where the plane had crashed though.

'What happened to my Mommy' Was my last thought before I walked into the forest,alone away from my life.

Authors Note: Hey I hoped you guys liked it! :) This chapter was so much fun to write! Ill try to update tomarrow if not sometime this week! If you like this story I recremend that you read my other story

'Finding Me'

Finding Me's Summary:Takes place in new moon when the Cullens leave. What if Charlie was actually part Quiluete but the blood skipped him and went to Bella and turned her into a wolf. What happends when the Cullens come back and see her as a wolf will they still accept her?

PLEASE READ! :)

HIT? MISS?

PLEASE

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay...I know I was supposed to update i will...soon I feel like I have been making excuses up for not updating but i am still very into y stories trust me on that i wouldn't give up on them but my niece was over and she spilled milk on my keyboard and i had to go get a new one... Anyways I plan on finishing 'Finding Me' as soon as possible even though i still have awhile to go once im don't with it I want to keeping doing 2 stories at a time...possibly 3 so today i woke up with ideas for stories in my head and wanted to do them sooo bad but I was wondering you y'all like them to i will put a poll up on my page today right after i post this so you can vote what or if you want me to write these... Stories on the poll will be referred to as what i put as their possible titles you can find that right above the summary! :D have a good day everyone and please don't be mad at me for not updating...

Bella=Slut!...  
Possible Title(s):I'm not a slut

Summary:When Bella was 14 she was a very pretty girl and she knew it she was energetic and loved to shop she was on the school basketball team and was very popular to top things off she was very popular but everything changed quickly:She was raped by and unknown man while walking home she dropped everything once high school started she started having sex at every possibility effectively making her the school slut...what happens when the popular crowd to hate Bella are partnered with her for a group project? Notes:This story is not rated M for a reason! And...Characters will be very OOC!

Edward=Marine Possible Title(s):I'm coming home

Summary:Bella's 16 and Edwards 18 Edward wants to join the Marines so he does. This story is about the difficulties that they will face up until the last battle that Edward fights before he visits Bella on his trip home for 10 days. Story based on the song Traveling Soldier with a twist of course! ...Characters might be OOC! Better than it sounds...Just dont wanna tell it all.


End file.
